<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous Of Him by Vasser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377703">Jealous Of Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser'>Vasser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Fanfiction Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Jumin's After End, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Cute Jumin, F/M, Jealousy, Jumin is just a big old softie really, Kisses, Misunderstanding, Oral, Oral Sex, Soft sex, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, insecure Jumin, jealous Jumin, vanilla sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumin gets jealous when MC returns home late from a day out with Jaehee and Zen.</p><p>(Part 5 of my Smut Fanfic Challenge: Jealousy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/MC, Han Jumin/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Fanfiction Challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous Of Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this happened. I'm honestly not even sure how this came about 😂<br/>My first attempt at writing straight sex and holy baby Jesus this is very different to writing same-sex sex scenes. You'd think it wouldn't be that different but it has such a different vibe!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>~ Love, Vasser 💓</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What time do you call this?"</p><p>MC was surprised at her husband's tone when she walked into their home. It wasn't even that late, it was only 8:20 pm... Had she done something wrong that she wasn't aware of?</p><p>"It's not that late, Jumin," she responded simply in a level voice, knowing that pettiness or shouting wouldn't get anyone anywhere. Jumin had always been overly protective, he was probably just worried when she had come home a little while later than intended. Really though, there was no need to make a fuss, she was only 20 minutes late.</p><p>Besides, she had warned him she might be late depending on traffic and whether the show ran over. Jaehee had two tickets to Zen's latest musical and MC had more than happily agreed to go with her, it was always nice to spend time with the other woman of the RFA.</p><p>As she put her bag down and slipped off her shoes, she felt her husband gently grab her chin and tilt her head up to look at him. That's when she knew something was genuinely wrong. His face was stony, but not in his usual unemotional way. No, he looked unimpressed and accusing. </p><p>"You told me you would be home by eight. Why are you late," he asked, though it sounded more like he was making a demand. MC couldn't help but roll her eyes; he got so serious when it came to her safety. She had texted him throughout the evening, so her husband knew what she was doing and when, and the incoming texts proved that she was still perfectly safe.</p><p>Jumin continued to hold her still though and frowned deeply at her.</p><p>"I wouldn't have to worry like this if you would just come home on time," the man said with a mildly frustrated tone. "You would have been home on time had you not gone to dinner with Zen!"</p><p>Gone to dinner...with Zen? What was he talking about? Why would that matter? He would still have known where she was the whole time, he would have known she was safe. This wasn't a matter of safety... The puzzle pieces fell into place and suddenly the anger and upset made sense.</p><p>Jumin Han was jealous.</p><p>Why was the question. They were married, and he knew that MC would never even look at another man! Maybe he was feeling insecure... Her husband didn't need to worry though.</p><p>"Honey, I didn't go to dinner with Zen. I went-"</p><p>"MC, do not lie to me. You went to Zen's show with Assistant Kang, texted me to tell me you both spoke with Zen backstage, and then you texted these exact words: 'the two of us are going for a nice dinner, I'll be home a little late, maybe 8.'"</p><p>Yes, that was what happened...and there had obviously been a miscommunication.</p><p>"Jumin... Honey, 'us two' wasn't me and Zen. It was me and Jaehee, I went to dinner with Jaehee," she explained calmly with a slight smile on her face. The situation was ridiculous and harmless after all, and she knew she just had to reassure Jumin. This softer and more human side of him was surprisingly insecure after all.</p><p>Honestly, he looked a little surprised. Barely noticeable, but there, almost as though he couldn't believe that he hadn't considered the possibility before. His mind had been a little clouded from jealousy, hating that he thought his own wife would rather go to dinner with other men than come home to him.</p><p>Letting out a faint giggle, she kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear sweetly about how it was cute that he was jealous. Hearing that surprisingly turned his expression a little indignant. It just made the situation even cuter.</p><p>"In my defence, MC, Zen is awfully close to you. He calls you 'babe' for God's sake," he pointed out with what was almost like a huff. MC was the only one who ever got to see this unbelievably sweet side of him, and she loved it.</p><p>Cupping his face with her hands, she gave him one of her usual loving smiles. Jumin liked that smile, liked the genuine warmth it radiated. MC Han loved him, and she would show him that smile as many times as it took to prove it.</p><p>"Zen is just a friend and fellow member if the RFA, and he will never be anything else. Jumin, you are my husband. I am your wife, and you are the love of my life. It can never be anyone else, okay? I love you, even when you're being silly and jealous."</p><p>One of his rare smiles graced his face as he pulled her into a hug and chuckled. It seemed as if the moment of anger had passed. Although... Something about his obvious dedication to her made MC want to have some fun tonight. Pulling him into a soft kiss, she led him over to the sofa and sat down.</p><p>Jumin was quick to respond to her love with enthusiasm, kissing her back with a measure of passion that he had only previously shown in his cat projects. It was nice to be cared about and valued so much... </p><p>"Every side of you is my favourite, including your jealous side," she murmured as they pulled away from this kiss. All sourness had disappeared from his face and Jumin now looked unbelievably happy and blissful. It was obvious that he adored her just as much as MC adored him.</p><p>Without another word he picked her up gently and carried her through to their shared bedroom, kissing her most of the way there. How strange yet wonderful, for his sudden burst of envy to develop into such careful and romantic treatment. The C&amp;R director was really full of surprises.</p><p>Once on the bed, her husband dove in for another passionate kiss. The heat in the room suddenly increased tenfold. When it came to kissing Jumin had always been one of the more passionate men so really it shouldn't be a surprise. </p><p>One of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other gently tangled itself into MC's silky hair to carefully pull her head back and expose her throat to him. It sent a thrilling jolt down her spine to consider that he was going to mark her for all to see. As expected, warm and soft lips met the column of her throat and started to bite and suck, trying his best not to hurt while still going hard enough to leave marks.</p><p>"Mm, Jumin...!"</p><p>"I don't think we'll be needing our clothes anymore, MC."</p><p>As always, her dear husband was right. They didn't waste any time in pulling off their shirts, and her skirt was off before Jumin even knew it. She was just so eager for this, moments of passion were just as important for a couple as romantic moments, and he was so very energetic in bed...</p><p>Surprisingly, he mumbled something about apologising for his behaviour by treating her, and then that skilled mouth was between her thighs. Moans spilled from her lips almost instantly as he took her clit into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth, making sure not to hurt her. MC loved it so much that she swore she could see stars.</p><p>Egging him on and moaning about how much she loved it, she started rolling her hips to encourage him to do more. The eagerness was obviously pleasing and amusing in his mind because he let out a chuckle that sent the most delicious sensations to her core. Jumin finally stopped that wonderful treatment on her clit before finally plunging his tongue inside her, succeeding in instantly finding all the spots she loved she much. The feeling was so much, MC couldn't hold it...!</p><p>She screamed out in pleasure as she orgasmed with Jumin's tongue inside her.</p><p>As he pulled away her husband made a show of delicately licking his lips to savour her taste, and she believed she might have started blushing.</p><p>"Jumin... Please, I want more," she pleaded with a whimper, desperate to feel good with her husband. Only once they had joined together could she ever be satisfied. "Please, please fuck me...!"</p><p>"Such a filthy mouth, MC. Since you said 'please' I'll give you what you want," he teased in a gentle purr before quickly stroking himself to full hardness. It was a beautiful sight.</p><p>Finally, Jumin pushed into her and promptly groaned in pleasure. Even when they had sex all sweet and vanilla like this MC knew that the two of them still liked it a little rough, so it wasn't shocking when her husband suddenly started to thrust in at a fast pace. The speed and the pleasure felt incredible, and she couldn't help but to grip Jumin's shoulders to ground herself.</p><p>They moaned about how much they loved each other and how good it felt as the couple both moved in ways that caused Jumin's cock to meet the deepest parts of his wife. It was unbelievably delicious.</p><p>Crying out in please, MC shook her head.</p><p>"I-I! Jumin, I...!"</p><p>"Me too, my love..."</p><p>He groaned in deep satisfaction as he finally came, spilling inside of her as she indulged in her second orgasm of the evening. </p><p>Jumin pulled out and then for a little while they just panted while cuddling up to each other, feeling in sync and in love. MC smiled brightly up at her husband, feeling content.</p><p>"Jumin, honey. Get jealous more often," she joked with a little giggle, causing him to sigh deeply and smile.</p><p>"Honestly, Mrs. Han, what am I supposed to do to make you behave?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>